Decks
Below is a list of all current decks that contain characters from the Dangan Ronpa series. Go here if you want to quickly compare which decks have which characters. (If you want to use any one of these decks, you're going to have to check the "Anonymous" box on the game you're creating, and then just go through the Popular decks until you find the one you're looking for. Unfortunately, EpicMafia doesn't really have a search function for decks.) Note: any blacked out portions of decks contain character spoilers beyond the first chapter of SDR2, or plot spoilers for DR0. Nearly all of these decks will contain some major DR1 spoilers, so it's not recommended that you look through them if you're not finished reading/playing that. Note: how likely is it for someone to roll any specific character from the Dangan Ronpa series? Here is one person's record of 309 different games, and the frequency of rolling a specific character throughout. (Some information about the frequency of rolling a specific role is also included.) Regular Decks Decks that can be used for IC games. These contain Dangan Ronpa characters (and only Dangan Ronpa characters) as they appear in canon (a.k.a. with no AUs applied), and with no major spoilers beyond the first Dangan Ronpa. Dangan Ronpa.png|Dangan Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/170|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/170 Dangan Lovers.png|Dangan Lovers http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/176|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/176 ikoroshia.png|ikoroshia http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/188|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/188 Despair Academy.png|Despair Academy http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/194|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/194 Dangan Ruby.png|Dangan Ruby http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/222|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/222 Dangan Ronpa X.png|Dangan Ronpa X http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/229|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/229 dangan.png|dangan http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/230|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/230 Super Dangan Ronpa 2.png|Super Dangan Ronpa 2 http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/235|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/235 Dangan Deck.png|Dangan Deck http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/236|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/236 Super Dangan Deck v2.png|Super Dangan Deck v2 http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/247|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/247 Dangan Ronpa Deck.png|Dangan Ronpa Deck http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/252|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/252 Dingus Rumble.png|Dingus Rumble http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/254 Note: Hinata's icon is broken in chat.|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/254 Dangan Style.png|Dangan Style http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/277 Note: Don't do that.|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/277 Dangan Rompins.png|Dangan Rompins http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/301|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/301 Super Dingus Rumble.png|Super Dingus Rumble http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/304|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/304 Dangan Girls.png|Dangan Girls http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/308 Note: Kuzuryuu's Sister is marked as a spoiler, even though she isn't anymore.|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/308 Zetsubou Gakuen.png|Zetsubou Gakuen http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/323|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/323 Dangan Insanity.png|Dangan Insanity http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/325|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/325 SHSL Dangan Mafia.png|SHSL Dangan Mafia http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/337|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/337 Hopes Peak.png|Hopes Peak http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/353|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/353 dangan ronpa zero.png|dangan ronpa zero http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/361|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/361 SHSL Despair.png|SHSL Despair http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/366 Note: Uses beta Hanamura and gijinka Usami|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/366 Dangly Ronpa.png|Dangly Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/368|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/368 Beta Dangan Ronpa.png|Beta Dangan Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/368|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/368 Dangan Dudes.png|Dangan Dudes http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/387|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/387 Beta Ronpa.png|Beta Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/396|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/396 Deckgan Ronpa.png|Deckgan Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/403|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/403 AU Decks These decks will also generally be used for IC games, but with the canon switched up in some way - for example everyone's genderbent, or everyone's an animal, or something. Using one of these decks and applying another AU on top of it (like talentswapping) would probably be confusing. danganmasterminds.png|Dangan Masterminds http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/243|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/243 genderbentdanron.png|Genderbent Danron http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/263|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/263 gbdinglerompus.png|GB Dingle Rompus http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/302|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/302 danganblender.png|Dangan Blender http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/312|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/312 genderbentdanron2.png|Genderbent Danron2 http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/314|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/314 danganpersona.png|Dangan Persona http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/328|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/328 danganimalronpa.png|Danganimal Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/362|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/362 danganfairytale.png|Dangan Fairytale http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/440|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/440 danganimals2.png|danganimals 2 http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/446|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/446 Joke Decks These include: single-character decks (where every or nearly every character is the same character), shipping decks (where every or nearly every character is related to a certain ship), crossover decks (where at least one of the characters isn't from the Dangan Ronpa series at all), and some other things. leonkuwata.png|leon kuwata http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/218|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/218 kuzupeko.png|kuzupeko http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/220 (Note: the blacked out characters are spoilers for CH2 of SDR2. If you're caught up to Oren's LP you should be fine, though.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/220 togamoney.png|Togamoney http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/225|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/225 teruteru.png|Teruteru http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/231|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/231 komaedangan.png|Komaedangan http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/265 (Note: don't kill Hinata-kun.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/265 dagnanropna.png|dagnan ropna http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/298 (Note: every character in this deck's name is misspelled on purpose.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/298 danganreba.png|Dangan Reba http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/305|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/305 resettironpa.png|Resetti Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/319|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/319 danganlolishota.png|Dangan LoliShota http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/329 (Note: contains genderbent canon characters, Nagisa from Free!, and Pico of Boku no Pico fame.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/329 vicdangandinner.png|Vic Dangan Dinner http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/341|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/341 tofuronpa.png|Tofu Ronpa http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/343|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/343 kuzuhina.png|Kuzuhina http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/352 (Note: blacked out characters are spoilers for CH2 of SDR2. If you're caught up to Oren's LP you should be fine, though.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/352 boobah.png|Boobah http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/363|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/363 dmjunkosspoilers.png|DMJunkos SPOILERS http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/378 (Note: SPOILERS means two big character spoilers for SDR2 and one big plot spoiler for DR0. That's what those blacked-out icons are. It's the ultimate spoiler deck and true despair for all.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/378 monobearmafia.png|Monobear Mafia http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/416|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/416 hopespeakmusical.png|HopesPeakMusical http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/417 (NOTE: get your head in the game. Also contains a Yu-Gi-Oh character?)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/417 hopespeakcheersquad.png|HopesPeakCheerSquad http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/422|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/422 tumblrmafiamains.png|Tumblr Mafia Mains http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/426 (Note: contains the main characters from Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Free!, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, and the Fire Emblem series. And Sharknado.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/426 danganhaga.png|dangan haga http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/427|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/427 danganyamada.png|Dangan Yamada http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/431|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/431 danganropers.png|dangan ropers http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/436 (Note: blacked out character is a major SDR2 spoiler.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/436 Spoiler Decks These decks contain characters from the Dangan Ronpa series (and only the Dangan Ronpa series), and they're not single-character decks, but they do contain spoilers past the Oren LP of SDR2. (By all accounts DMJunkos should be considered a spoiler deck too, but since it's single-character it was put in the joke decks section instead.) dingusrumblev2.png|Dingus Rumble v2 http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/280 (Note: blacked out portion is a major SDR2 spoiler character...with their name misspelled. Ignore that.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/280 sdr2spoilers.png|SDR2 Spoilers http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/253 (Note: includes both a major SDR2 character spoiler and a major SDR2 plot spoiler, kind of.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/253 shslcorpseparty.png|SHSL Corpse Party http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/306 (Note: contains the dead bodies of every character who dies in both DR1 and SDR2. Naturally, it's spoilers for the entirety of both games.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/306 danganronpawithae.png|Dangly Rompa with AE http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/369 (Note: the spoiler in this one isn't blacked out. Spooky.)|link=http://www.epicmafia.com/anonymousdeck/369